clantonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will of Richard Cook, 1800, Iredell Co. NC
Will of Richard Cook, 1800, Iredell Co. NC ****************************************************************** File transcribed and contributed for use in the USGenWeb Archives by: Elsie Arcuri http://files.usgwarchives.net/nc/iredell/wills/cook1.txt USGENWEB NOTICE: In keeping with our policy of providing free information on the Internet, data may be used by non-commercial entities, as long as this message remains on all copied material. These electronic pages may NOT be reproduced in any format for profit or for presentation by other persons or organizations. Persons or organizations desiring to use this material for purposes other than stated above must obtain the written consent of the file contributor. The submitter has given permission to the USGenWeb Archives to store the file permanently for free access. ******************************************************************. Richard Cook Iredell Co NC Will BK-A Pages 90-92 In the name of God Amen I, Richard Cook of the County of Iredell and State of North Carolina mindful of that mortality common to all men and being of sound mind and memory do on this the fifth day of April in the year eighteen hundred make ordain and publish this my last will and Testament in manner and Form following: In the first place To my beloved wife Lucy I give for her use during her natural life or widowhood the sole use and benefit of my plantation on Rocky Creek on which I now live and all my Negroes, Mill, Farming utensils, waggon bucboards? etc and to my said wife I give and bequeath absolutely and to be at her disposal at her death the Negroes following: Delilah and her children Nancy & Mary, Sal and her children Tab, Hannah, little Jack, Ned, Wyat, Violet and the children they or any of them may hereafter have. My Stock of Horses, Cattle, Sheep & Hogs I allow to the use of my said wife Lucy so far as she may choose to keep on the plantation giving to her and my other Executors the power to sell or dispose of any number she may not choose to keep and the money arising there from to be reserved til the death of my wife and then by her divided as hereafter directed. My money debts and everything of the kind I allow to be kept by my Executors untill the death of my wife then to be by her disposed of as hereafter directed. The increase of my stock after my death and whatever may be the profits of my wifes industry with my hands on my plantation after my decease I allow to her absolutely and entirely. My household & kitchen furniture of every kind and discription I give to my said wife for her sole use and disposal. At the death or marriage of my said wife I allow my plantation on which I now live of six hundred and forty Acres with the tract adjoining I purchased of William Hughes to Richard Jones Cook the son of my nephew John Cook and I do hereby give and bequeath the said Tract of Land on Rocky Creek being all the Land I own to the said Richard Jones Cook to him his Heirs or assigns forever at the death of my said wife. My money before mentioned with the following Negroes, Dick, Jack, Bob, Princos, Simon and Ben, not willed absolutely to my wife, I allow to disposed by my wife Lucy among our relations of both sides as she may judge proper and right, by with or otherwise, hereby declaring firm and effectual all such disposals of my said wife Lucy. My Sister Lucy Clanton now living on the small Tract I purchased of William Hughes I allow the privilege of living on the said Tract and cultivating the same during her life if she chooses to continue there. Further I do hereby constitute and appoint my beloved wife Lucy Cook, my brother Thomas Cook, my Nephew John Cook and Richard King Executors of this my will hereby revoking all former wills and declaring this to be my last will & testament. Signed, sealed, published and declared this day and date first above written. In presence of Jas. King Richard R C Cook (Seal) Howell Barker, Jurat Elihu King Category:Documents:Wills Category:Cook(Surname)